Joker Fanfic: Fun House
by moonangel473
Summary: AU:Bliss, a woman just trying to make enough money to graduate college finds herself working at the notorious club, Spades. She has an extraordinary gift to create drinks that best suit each patron. After working at Spades for two years, she is finally confronted with the clubs owner, the Joker. He's ruthless, funny, and a little bit sad. Will Bliss be ready for what comes next?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Spades please, have fun!"

I exclaimed to the aggressive looking men who entered the bar. The leader grunted and walked his boys to the nearest seat. As I walked the floor I dodged the rowdy customers and their groping hands. I got to the bar and began making drinks for the new guys that just walked in.

"A lemon zest for the big guy, two blue jays for the twins, and a mixed berry dash for the creepy one."

My hands were fast as they picked and poured each concoction that best suited the men's taste.

"Damn Bliss, your drinks are one of the best fucking things I've ever tasted. How are you so good at figuring out what they need?"

Jay asked picking up the drinks and taking it to the men at table 14.

"It's my thing man. I just look at em' and my mind just goes to work."

I said flipping a bottle over my head and pouring a little of it into the lemon zest."

"Little extra for the big one. He seems stressed."

"Of course he is. Mr. J is out and running the show again. None of these boys are ready to deal with the big man if he finds his stuff ain't up to par."

Maria said sauntering towards me.

She was one of the Queens of the bar. They were the entertainment for the men who strolled in for "some fun", as we say. I've only seen pictures of him in the papers and what I read tells me he's not the type you fuck with. If you got on his bad side, the fun he had in store for you left you dead or worse.

"When you say "out" you mean he broke out of the ward again? What the hell do they do there if they can't keep his crazy ass in?"

She looked at me in confusion.

"He's the Joker. He has ways of getting people to do what he wants."

"That literally tells me nothing."

"Oh yea, your just here for work. See honey he's the guy, alright. If ya want real fun, you hang with him. Lot of us look up to him, ya know. Taking down the Bat is fucking great for us."

"For you maybe, but the rest of us don't live a life of crime. How do you even know the Bat is gone? He's probably somewhere licking his wounds."

"Oh sweetie, nobody is going to mess with you. You're my gurl."

Maria hugged me and walked to her station and began to entertain our overzealous guest. The night was much like any other, except at any moment the Joker could walk in a lay waste to everyone here if he felt the need. From what Jay, the acting owner has told me the Joker's minds works in spontaneous ways. Some days up is down and down is up or if someone were to look at him for longer than a second he took their eyes, as he saw it as a meant to show dominance.

Lost in thought of impending doom I did not notice that the very man that could literally end everything walked into the bar. I looked up to see sherbet green hair past by and enter the special room in the center of the room. A large rounded leather couch circled the enclosure. It was windowless with gold bars surrounding it that held up the roof of the enclosure. It was a fancy gazebo. I assume the bars were for the strippers, I mean Queens. No one was ever allowed to use it, only him. He relaxed in his chair and one of the servers ran to his side. I could tell from over here that she was stumbling over her words, but he seemed unfazed by it. She finally stood up and came towards the bar and asked for a drink for him.

"What does he want to drink?"

I asked her.

"He-he said surprise him".

She then scuttled to the restroom as tears where streaming down her face.

"The fuck!"

"Well that's your specialty sweetie"

Jay said rounding the bar.

"He's not so bad if you stay on his good side."

"Where the hells that?"

I asked looking at the bottles of liquor too afraid to concentrate.

"You got this"

He said patting my shoulder.

"If I fucking die I swear I'll haunt your ass."

Taking a deep breath I looked at the Joker and tried to get a feel for him as I do with anyone. I kept remembering that I should never look him in the eye or I'll lose them, but I needed to see him to create a drink for him.

"Hey hurry the fuck up! You don't keep the man waiting for shit!"

One of the goons shouted at us.

It was then that I realized the place had gone quiet, probably when he walked in. He has been gone so long people forgot how to act around him. I had to do my job so I looked at him and studied him. I looked from his black dress pants, to his white shirt and suspenders and found his drink. I met his eyes and never looked away as I called out for the ingredients for his drink. The multitude of colors that it created was beautiful. I was too far in to making my drink to be nervous. Once done I handed it to the girl from earlier. She looked at me horror. I winked.

"It's called Fun House"

She nodded and skated towards him. I could not make out what he said, but she placed the drink down and took of her skates. Guess he was done making us wear them. She then handed him the drink and never taken his eyes off me he drank it. He closed his eyes and burst out laughing I felt the whole place jump.

"Now this is a drink! Come here!"

His husky voice shocked me. I was not expecting such a voice.

"Bliss he's calling you and ya gotta go."

Jay said nervously.

"Please honey, don't piss him off and do whatever he says."

"Can I run?"

I asked looking towards the door, which was on the other side of the room.

"I can guarantee that he will fucking chase you. He'll see it as a game and you won't like how it ends"

I took off the skates and walked towards him. He looked at my feet and acknowledged I was paying attention. He crooked his finger and told me to come closer. I was directed to sit on the table and my knees were in-between his legs. His blue eyes stared into my soul and when I tried to look away he tilted his head towards me to keep contact with my eyes.

"Mm, are you scared Bliss?"

He asked, his red lips stretching into a wide tooth smile. What big teeth you have, I thought. It was like his voice slithered around my neck and squeezed. I could only nod.

"I just want to say that I loooooove this- uh- Fun House. You're going make me more. Mm, every day, yea. Mm, yea every day."

"I only work on the weekends, Friday-Sunday"

I mumbled.

"What was that? You're going to have to speak up. Did you say, yes sir? I think I heard, yes sir."

"My apologizes sir, but I can only work on the weekends"

"What's more important than me, honey?"

He came closer to my face. He smelled really nice.

"I am a student, sir"

"Student! Well, I guess I'd be a pretty big asshole to ask you to drop out and serve me whenever I fucking want, right?

He growled.

I looked him in the eyes and he raised a brow. My eyes said yes, but I said to him that I could make it on the days I work here or I would have to find another place to work and I did not wish to inconvenience him. He placed both arms on each side of the table encompassing me. His ruby red lips were inches from mine.

"Well I guess I'll see you then, huh. Don't be late. Tardiness is a death wish."

He turned away from me and waved me away, effectively done with the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the week was over I returned to Spades with a sense of fear and some other emotion I could not describe. Maria met me at the door and told me that our new outfits were extremely hilarious. Her face said otherwise, as she looked at me with mild annoyance.

"I actually have an onesie at home, so."

I said taking out some glasses and began making drinks.

"You're a fucking nerd so I'm not surprised. Even so, how am I supposed to be sexy in that shit?"

"Better find out because he wants a fucking show by tomorrow."

Hazel said, approaching the bar.

"Make sure you get his drink in on time. It's annoying having to deal with his moods."

She smiled, flipped her long hair at me and walked towards the Gazebo and sat down on the couch.

"While you were at school Mr. J's been sleeping with her… Bliss sweetie I need you to get that he tends to ignore social ques and does what he wants. The money here is good, but this might not be the job for you anymore."

"What is he going to fuck her in the Gazebo for all to see?"

She just stared at me.

"Oh shit. What, ew."

She went to the sink and started power washing the dishes.

"Now he hasn't done anything yet, but when he gets in the mood he'll fucking do it where he likes."

Her eyes took on a distant look.

"You were his lover once?"

I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yea, Hazel may think what she's getting now is annoying, but she'll learn that his appetites tend to lean towards the extreme. If she's not willing to take it all he'll drop her."

"Where's the problem in that?"

I asked turning to her.

"If he's a sadist why would anyone want that?"

"Oh sweetie when it's good, it's good. You'll get there someday. Then you'll understand why we want to be his. The sex is fucking, uh, and the way he takes care of his girl is borderline royal. You'll never have to want for anything with him."

"You liked it?"

I'd rather never find out, but didn't want to tell her how extremely unlikely I'd be sleeping with Mr. Crazy.

"Hard not to, man knows what he's doing. Though, it's not always about our pleasure just his. There's this saying the more he takes care of you in bed, the more he likes you. Hazel has not been looking so well lately so I'll take a guess he's not treating her well."

"She's a bitch."

We laughed at that. Out of blatant curiosity I asked her more about what sex with the Joker is like.

"If he wants you then that's that. There's no escaping him."

"Does he force them?"

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

We jumped and turned to see the bedazzled Jokester himself standing behind me. He smiled and his grill reflected light from his sparkly vest.

"Oh continue. I'm curious as to what you think, Maria."

He took a pretzel stick and stuck it into his mouth and held it like a cigar.

His eyes never left mine and unable to bear staring at him any longer I looked back at her. I heard him growl.

She looked forlorn as she looked at him. I realized then that she loved him, as all women seem to do here.

The fuck, I thought, is his dick magical?

He laughed behind me.

Shit did he hear me, I thought it though.

"No women can tell you no because it's hard to deny you." She said wantonly.

I made a disgusted sound and walked away with the drinks in hand. I did not look back. After setting the drinks down at table 9, I went to take orders from the others. Everyone kept staring in utter horror and I knew why, but I was not going to turn around. I expected to see him and Maria on the table going at it.

If I can just get through tonight, I'll be fine. I handed a drink to one of the guys at my last table and a pale hand reached for it and drank it. I turned to see him smiling, his large red lips expanded into a sneer. He put the glass down and looked at me. He seemed peeved about something.

"Now did I say you could leave the discussion about how magical my dick was? I also don't remember getting my drink now. Maybe I did."

He looked over at his spot and saw no drink waiting for him and turned back to me.

"Nope."

He laughed that fucking weird ass laugh again. I couldn't help but crack a smile at it. He saw me smile and took a breath. He seemed to calm down from it.

"I'll go make it now. I did not want to intrude on your conversation and I already made these before you came in so-"

He raised a pale hand and waved me away. He mouth was open in a sneer as he walked towards his spot. He seemed confused.

I walked over to Maria.

"What the fuck! What the fuck!"

I whispered at her.

She just smiled.

"He likes you honey."

"What the fuck! Why?"

"You're so cute. You do realize that there's a mirror around the bar right? He saw your face during the whole exchange. I tried hard not to laugh, but it was incredibly funny."

"You were fucking with me! I thought you were being serious."

"Oh I was, but messing with you was an extra bit. Oh don't worry, he's not that bad. You ran away and he followed. Don't do that and he won't have a reason to be interested. Felt good though, seeing him enjoy himself with a little fun."

"I thought he always has fun"

"Yea, but this time no one died."

She smiled and walked away when she was called to perform for the customers.

Throughout the night I had to catch myself from staring. He looked ridiculous with that gaudy outfit. I would giggle to myself as I thought about how funny he looked. His skin looked like someone had thrown white paint on him and his hair still reminded me of sherbet. His white skin was covered in tattoos and he was clearly wearing lipstick. He looked like a clown, but I guess that was what he was going for. I mean his skin wasn't a choice shit got crazy when he fell in the acid bath. Despite, how crazy he looked he was still handsome. I could not ignore that and his eyes were a stunning crystal blue.

I could not stop myself from looking back at him. He was interesting to watch. His face either lit up at certain things or darkened when he was upset. He was an animated kind of guy. I doubt he had a boring bone in his body. I got a signal from one of the goons surrounding him for two drinks. He was entertaining guest today. I heard that a lot of guys either lost their standing with him or their lives. The idiots thought that they could swindle him. A real gangsta counts his, own money. I finished making the glasses and headed over. I was excited to be near him and scared at the same time.

She walks like a fucking board. So stiff, makes me want to mess with her. No no, leave her be man. She's vanilla. Since when were you interested in popping cherries? Mm, I bet it taste good... Joker thought to himself. The voices in his head often argued.

"Sir?"

He looked at the guy to his right and stared. Marcus, no, David. He thought trying to remember the man's name.

"Yes, David."

"It's Marcus sir... David. She's here."

Turning back towards the woman in front of him he could see that she was nervous. Her eyes were shifting around trying not to make eye contact.

Mm, I'll mess with her. Chuckling, he raised his hand and directed her to sit.

"Bliss, sit next to me"

"I have to get back to work, sir-"

He chuckled. She's really working on my nerves. "Did I hear a yes, I think I did. Did you David?"

The man nodded in agreement.

Signing she sat a distance from me. I sniffed myself wondering if I smelled bad. I smell fucking great. I waved her closer and she stared like a deer in headlights. Her brow furrowed and her eyes told me to leave her be. The voices wanted me to drag her ass closer, but that's no way to make friends. I tried to seem friendlier by smiling, but she seemed more uneasy.

"Sit closer, closer, closer, there. I swear on my honor as a scout I won't do anything."

"You were a boy scout?"

She asked intrigued.

I didn't have the heart to tell her I was lying. I had no idea who I was after the fall and I didn't care much to know. The Bat tried to tell me, but that life was dead like the man who fell in. So I wrapped my arm around the couch above her shoulder and made up this story about how I used to get all these badges and was always trying to help the old and feeble. She smiled. Ah, so sweet like candied apples.

"I thought you lost all your memories back at the asylum?"

Hazel asked sitting on his other side.

Bliss stiffened around my arm. I knew she did it on purpose. Girl was extremely clingy. I should dump the broad, but her head game was strong. Damn she could suck my soul out with those lips.

"Yea, I was lying."

I laughed it off, but I was seething.

Bliss made some excuse as to why she needed to leave and I let her go. Hazel was trying to excite me, but I was not going to let her have her way. She messed up my fun and now she won't be having any of her own. I watched her as she glared at Bliss. I watched Bliss's ass as she returned to the bar. It was small, but I could still get a good grip. Mm, just like a candied apple. I shook myself and turned towards Toni. I just appointed him to drug duty. He'd just got back from a major score with some college kids. He was raving about how the shit got them hooked and craving more. I did not really care, but it was my turf and if anyone's going to be selling, it'll be me. I noticed him checking out Maria and part of me grew angry. She was mine like everyone here. No one gets to touch the Queen's unless I say so, but it seems somethings been going on for some time. People were forgetting their place. I called her over and told her to dance for me. I could feel Bliss's eyes on me and I wanted to look, but I needed to teach this fuck a lesson.

"You want."

I asked him.

He swallowed, heavily. My thoughts ran rampant. Cut his pretty face. He thinks he's better than you. Kill him; no fuck her right in front of him. Damn them. The voices were getting to loud.

"Shut up!"

I shouted and everyone stopped. It was like even through the blaring music they were all watching me trying to gauge my reaction. Maria folded her legs under her and looked at the ground. Hazel followed suit. I realized then that I had spoken aloud and everyone was in a tizzle. I looked for Bliss and found her staring at Maria in horror. I guess to an innocent like her this is not something she's seen before.

"We're going out."

I said standing and heading for the door. I did not look at Maria or Hazel. My eyes were on Bliss. She stared back unblinking, raged filled her eyes. Eh, what can I do, that's how things were. She'll probably be gone by next week. This life was too much for her fragile mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"All right, let's make this simple. Get in and get out. Is everyone ready?"

When everyone confirmed, we busted into the mayors home, taking every guard we could find. One of my boys kicked in the kids rooms and I could hear the girls screaming. I stopped and went into the room. Jeff was new, a lot of these guys were. He didn't get the memo, I guess. His blood splattered on the walls and the girls. He body slumped on one of the girls and I dragged him off.

"I guess he was a little excited. I just needed to remind him that we we're here on a job."

"He's dead."

The oldest replied through snot and tears.

I looked at Jeff and nodded.

"Oh yea, he is. I can't have a guy like that running around rampant. Though cute, you're both way too young to play with."

I winked and left them to Mr. Pearson. One of the only guys I know I can trust to get shit done. One of the goons who recommended Jeff apologized profusely, but I was not in the mood and shot him in the face.

"Remember people not just anyone can join my gang."

We entered the mayor's room only to find it empty. He had made it to the safe room. What kind of man leaves his kids?

I knocked on the steel door and pressed my ear to it.

"Open this door or I'll huff and I'll puff and blow it down."

I turned to the men and waited for my applause. They seemed way too energetic, but I might just be that funny.

"I have called the police!"

"Okay and we have your kids, so"

"Please don't hurt them!"

His wife yelled on the other side.

"Ah. Hello Mrs. Morgan! Now I don't wanna hurt the precious gifts of life, but I really need to talk to your husband. Now, if he's not out in 5 seconds I will have to cut of little Jessica's ear."

I turned towards the girls and rolled my eyes when they started crying.

"I'm really not going to do it. Just need your dad to think so."

I put my finger on my lips to keep them quiet. I turned back to the door and began to count. When I was on count four I was really afraid I was going to have to maim this child to get my point across. I could hear Mrs. Morgan screaming. Before I got to 5 he finally came out. I pulled him and his wife out of the room and sat the whole family on the bed. Mr. Pearson told me we only had three minutes before the cops came.

"Did I bring the machine gun?"

"Yes sir"

"Then we have at least 10 minutes to play. Okay everyone we're going play a game. It's called why did daddy rat me out to the Bats? I thought we had an understanding Joe. You tell me when it's the best time to hit a bank and I'll leave your happy little family alone. You got me locked up for 10 years."

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me."

"Shit man, your wife and children are right here. They don't matter?"

"If you want them you can have them!"

The men gasped in feigned shock. A person sacrificing others to save themselves was nothing new.

"Ah. Oh my goodness. What! What! You're just going to? Wow!"

I was so struck by his blatant disregard for his family I had to sit down. I waved the gun back and forth between him and his family trying to think.

"I get it!"

I shouted standing up.

"You're cheating on her, right and you think if they die then you can live happily with sweet Becky with the good hair. Well let's see what she has to say about the matter."

I waved one of the guys over and he brought a large pink box over. I opened it and asked her how she felt.

"Wait, she can't respond because she's dead!"

I showed him her head and he began screaming.

"She wouldn't tell me where you hid the money. Ya know the money you siphoned out when the Bat was busy with me."

"I don't know what-"

"It's under the toilet."

Mrs. Morgan cut him off.

I sent one of the boys to look and sat down next to her.

"It must suck knowing that he was trying to sacrifice you and your babies, huh?"

"If I shoot him and blame it on you I'll tell you where the next shipments will be for the next six months."

"Why don't I just beat it out of you?"

"Do what you want I just want to kill this bastard."

She held her head up high and looked at me. Her double chins jiggled with each shaky breath. It was gross.

I left with the locations of each point of entrance for the bank trucks to go. I should have told her that they change the routes every three weeks, but when I heard the shot ring out I could only laugh. I told Mr. Pearson that he could tell the men to retreat and lay off the cops and we headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He hadn't come in the rest of last weekend. I was so okay with never seeing him again, but finding a better job than this was complicated. The money, the healthcare was great, and because everyone knew me I was safe to walk the streets at night. I asked Maria about what happened and she just shrugged it off and said that it was an instinctive reaction.

"It was weird, Maria."

"Look you don't have to understand it. It's not for you to get, alright."

She snapped.

"Is little kitty confused?"

Hazel said coming over in her bunny onesie.

"I'm a wolf."

"I can see that. It was an insult. I'm insulting you."

"I got that. I just did not feel like playing with you today."

"You're looking for him aren't you? Think you're going to take my spot? Sweetie your little innocent act may entertain him for now, but he's mine."

"For now."

"What the fuck did you say?"

She tried to grab me, but I avoided her.

"Run, but one day that mouth of yours is gonna get you fucked up."

I walked up to her and smiled.

"That's the only reason he sticks with you, Hazel. Do you two even talk or do you spend most of the time on your knees?"

"What's wrong with that?"

She asked, folding her arms.

"It means you're boring and he's trying to shut you up."

Maria said pulling me away.

"What, she started it."

I shrugged off her arm.

"Remember, I said there are benefits with being his girl? No one fucks with his girl."

"So she can be an utter fucking bitch and we can't slap her? Fuck that rule. If she touches me I'm breaking her face."

I stomped away, tail wagging furiously behind me.

Hazel laughed and Maria turned to her.

"You know he wants her and it's only a matter of time when he gets tired of your demands."

Hazel looked down at her watch and caressed the diamonds that ran around it.

"I'll make sure that it won't be her. There's one person that can get that man to kneel."

Maria stared wide eyed as Hazel sashayed away.

"She's over there sir."

Mr. Pearson said pointing at Bliss who was headed towards the stage.

"I wasn't looking for her."

Joker responded turning in the direction he pointed to.

"Of course not."

Mr. Pearson said, hiding a grin.

"Mr. J!"

Hazel squealed running to sit on his lap.

"Can we go to somewhere fancy today?"

She rubbed her large breast against him.

I sighed. Why did I choose her again? Oh yea her throat game. Damn that game. Where'd she go? Hmmm, is that guy bothering her… I think I can make this knife reach that far. Oh she's moving away.

"Ah"

I moaned.

I looked down to see that Hazel had decided she was going to use that mouth of hers to get what she wanted. Her tongue snaked around my cock and I could feel her hot breath against me.

"Hazel, this is not-"

I lost the ability to speak when she engulfed me in her mouth. She suckled me so hard that when she finally let go there was a soft pop. My toes began to curl when she began biting her way up to my head. I could not stop my moans from getting louder. I peeked around to see if the guys were still here, luckily they were gone. Then I looked to the bar to find Bliss staring, wide eyed at us. I could not hold back my grin. When she tried to turn away I hissed. Don't turn away I thought. She seemed to hear me over the blaring music. We maintained eye contact as Hazel continued to work me into frenzy. Every time she bit me I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. She left little bite marks around my shaft and sanked her sharp tooth into the opening of my head. My body lurched forward and my eyes became hooded, but I kept them on Bliss. I thought about how it would feel to have my dick inside her wetness pounding so deep that her body would strain against mine and her nails digging into my flesh as I bite into her soft breast, marking her as mine. My cells felt like liquid fire, the sensation of Hazel's teeth pressing into my cock was overwhelming. My balls were so tight against me that the pain became uncomfortable, but I loved it. I looked to see her swollen cheeks as she tried to take me in deep. I grabbed her head and pressed myself deep into her throat, much to her displeasure. I arched into her mouth and released myself down her throat. She moved away gasping for breath. All I could think about was being balls deep in Bliss and I felt my self-go hard again.

I could not believe what I was seeing. I should have turned away but I didn't, I was memorized by the scene. When I tried to look away he bared his teeth as if telling me to not turn away. I watched as he gritted his teeth to stop the moans that I knew where coming from his lips. I felt my body begin to heat up and I could feel myself growing wetter. My legs began to shake. His mouth was ajar and he licked his lips as he eyes roamed over me. In that moment I wanted him, his hands on me, and in-between my legs relieving me of this tension. When his eyes rolled back and he laid his head on the couch I dashed for the restroom. I splashed cold water on my face and across my chest. I went into the stall when Maria came in to check on me.

"It's something you get used to honey or you don't. If you need me I'll help you find somewhere else.

I pressed my head to the door. She thought I was disgusted with what I saw. Rather that, than her knowing it got me off.

"I'll be fine I just need a minute."

"Ah. I want to pop that cherry."

I whispered pushing Hazel away.

She looked up confused.

"What?"

"We are through, love."

I stood, zipped my pants and walked towards the bar. Bliss was just coming out of the restroom. Did she touch herself? My dick twitched at the thought.

Before I could reach her Hazel ran at her screaming. Bliss jumped back and grabbed the sprayer and turned it on her. It was steaming hot and Hazel screamed in pain. I snapped for my men to take her away. She kicked and screamed on her way out.

"I'll get you for this!"

She glared at Bliss.

Bliss looked at me.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I dumped her"

I said taking a seat at the bar.

Bliss started making my drink. I want her, but you can't have her. She won't be able to handle it. She'll learn. I smiled at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hazel hasn't been seen in the last two weeks. While she was gone the other Queens were trying to win over Joker's attention. However, despite their imaginative effort he seemed more interested in learning more about me. I wasn't too bothered with it; he seemed a lot calmer than what was expected. Every now and then he'd bust someone's chops if they fucked up on a deal or if he was just in a bad mood. I heard about the mayor's death and wondered if he had anything to do with it, but didn't really want to know the answer.

"So tell me, doll face, how do you make your drinks so delicious?" He leaned in towards me.

"I'm not so sure. I just make a drink based on what I see in the person, maybe how they dress or act and they tend to like it, so.?

"Mm and what does my drink say about me?" I looked into his crystal blue eyes and stared at the remnant of his drink.

"The colors are for the way you dress and how you hold yourself. The taste turns from sour to sweet-"

"Oh you think I'm sweet?" I shrugged.

"I hear your sweet on your ladies, so that's what I thought about. Though you have this scary sour look all the time there is sweetness to you. Like sour candy."

He smiled at that.

"The more you suck it, the better it taste, sounds kinky"

His mouth opened and he looked down at my lips.

"Sounds like something we should try"

He said leaning towards me.

"Or maybe not... I'll just take these over there."

My first thought was to run and I noticed that his body stiffend as he prepared himself to give chase.

Shit! Shit! I thought to myself as I slowly walked to the table and set down their drinks.

When I returned to the bar he sighed dramatically.

"Am I not your type?"

His eyes seemed hard, but I thought I saw something in them I was not expecting to see, pain.

"Sir-"

"Call me Joker"

"...Joker. Can I be blunt with you?"

I asked looking around for Jay or Maria. They seemed to be preoccupied with cleaning a table. There seemed to be a stain they could not remove. Fucking bitches left me.

"I love it when people tell it like it is"

He said standing up and coming around into the side of the bar with me.

He stopped a few feet from me.

"You're the fucking Joker. I cannot stress that enough. Now I get that my skittish behavior seems to turn on your predator mode, but I am not the one. I just want to do my job and go home and sleep. You're getting to close-"

He was now inches from me and reached a hand up and poked one of the knives under the counter. He looked back at me. He seemed more annoyed than angry.

"Is that what I asked?"

His voice dropped to a whisper as he stared at my lips and back into my eyes.

"I really don't want to answer that question."

"Answer it"

He hissed.

"You're like a fire that won't stop burning. Its like crabs, but worst."

I said slipping past him and moving to leave the bar.

I heard a loud laugh and turned to see if he followed. He smiled and lifted up two fingers and mouthed strike two. It was a count down to how many times he'll let me run.

I made it to my apartment and collapsed on the bed. If I say no, he'll be hurt and if I say yes he'll make me his. More like you want to be his. I shouted and buried my face in my pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After class I returned to my studio apartment and began studying for my exam. Well, I tried anyway. Joker's constant attention and flirtatious behavior was starting to wear me down. The way he talked, always trying to get you to laugh, was really cute. Every now and then if he was close enough he'd lightly touch my arm or the small of my back. He seemed so normal, so kind, and so lonely. I wondered if anyone else noticed how his laughs never reached his eyes or that when he laughed it was hallow. As if he was simply pretending to be goofy and full of joy. It almost made me forget that he was dangerous.

I pressed my head to my wall and sighed.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

My phone buzzed. It was Lucas from Media Law. He missed some classes due to some family issues and wanted to know what the exam would be over. He and a few other classmates wanted to meet up. I really did not want to, but my thoughts kept straying towards Joker and his magic penis. I kept wondering what it would be like to give into him. The dreams weren't helping either. I decided for my minds sake I'd meet with them.

"There she is Mr. J." Mr. Pearson stated, pointing at the coffee shop across the street.

I gritted my teeth. Who the hell is that guy, with his long locks? I thought gripping my cane. The guy flipped his dreads to one side and smiled at her.

"I'll kill that bastard."

I began to open the door when Mr. Pearson stopped me.

"They are only talking and there are others there. Do you really want to show her that side of you?"

Mr. Pearson, always the voice of fucking reason. Fuck that guy and his chiseled chin and bulging arms. I closed the door and sat back. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Hey, you can get rid of him later."

Mr. Pearson smiled and we drove away.

"So are you seeing anyone?"

Antwan, asked me as we walked towards our apartment. Turns out we live in the same complex.

"No. I'm on my last year so; once I'm done I'm leaving Gotham. There's no point in getting close to anyone here."

I did not really want to look at him. He was way too freaking hot and I felt that my eyes would melt if I looked at him.

"Are you sure? I have some connections within the City Council, maybe I can get you an in."

"Dude, fuck this place. The last one was murdered. I'd rather go someplace where shit like ancient witches and monsters don't come out of nowhere trying to take over the world."

I said flailing my hands around in frustration.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind."

After we said our goodbyes and went to our respective apartments, I collapsed on my bed and let the thoughts I was ignoring free.

Joker wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. He caressed my face and slowly wrapped his other hand around my neck. Before I could tell him to stop he crushed his lips against mine. He bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp in pain and plunged his tongue into my mouth. He began to lead me backwards towards the nearest wall. Once there he unzipped my pants and pulled them down and off my bare feet. He took off his gold jacket and reached for my panties. He simply slapped my hands away when I tried to stop him. He knelt on the floor and kissed my mound and pushed my legs further apart. I threw my head back and moaned when he licked my clit. I heard him growl as he pulled one leg over his shoulder and began thrusting his tongue inside me. My stomach tightened at the pleasure. My breast became heavy and I grabbed them and squeezed. His tongue was relentless and I would have fallen if he had not held me steady. My body felt like it was on fire, I could feel waves of electricity under my skin. My body shook from the pleasure and my heavy breathing became pants. I was so close to climax…

I woke with a start as my phone went off. I looked to see that Maria was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you? Wait, don't answer that, and just don't come in right now."

I could hear yelling and shouts on the other end. I sat up with a start.

"What's going on?"

"Stop, you can't take that!"

Maria shouted to someone.

"It's the new mayor, Jordan Caliano. He's trying to close down Spades. The fuckers are saying we are late on paying our taxes. I know for a fact that Jay paid it two weeks ago."

I climbed out of bed, got dressed, and headed out the door.

"Maybe it's a mistake?"

I said heading towards the train station. I have no idea why I was going to Spades… I actually do. If they closed it down, I'd never see him again.

"It's not a fucking mistake, Bliss. This is personal. Mr. J killed the previous mayor, Caliano's best friend. This is his payback. He's going to learn the hard way. No one fucks with his shit."

She hung up on me and I ran for the station. When I finally got to the club, the place was in shambles. Most of the furniture was destroyed and the bar was completely demolished, it looked like someone took a torch to it. Maria was right, this was very personal. I could not find Jay, Maria, or any of the Queens.

"Look what we have here."

A burly man grabbed me by my arm and dragged me in a crushing embrace.

"What the fuck! Let me go!"

I struggled against him, but he was too strong. He tried to kiss me and I headed butted him and when he eased his grip I kicked him in the groin. I turned to run, but found two more men coming my way. I was able to dodge him, but the other grabbed me by the hair. I flung my arm back and landed a hit to his face. I turned when he let go and kicked his knee hard enough for it to pop. He yelled in agony and I ran for Jokers office. If I could get in then I would at least be able to get a gun. I tried the lock only to find it locked and before I could turn for the kitchen the man whom I'd kicked in the groin had recovered. He grabbed me by my neck and slammed me on the table. The others grabbed at my arms and legs.

"Stupid bitch!"

"No!"

Maria came running out of the kitchen with a large knife and stabbed one of the men in the back. The other jumped back and she grabbed me by the arm. She brandished the knife and started pulling me into the kitchen, but one of the men pulled out a gun. The other women hiding in the kitchen gasped and shit the door behind us. We froze. He started laughing, but our eyes were transfixed on the man behind him. Joker hands were on both sides of his head and before he could react, Joker snapped his neck so hard the man's head hung limply to the side. The other two were already on the ground. Mr. Pearson had handled them. Joker looked at us and smiled, his eyes closed slightly. It was a cute smile.

"Are you ladies okay?"

"Dude, you just broke that guys neck to the point its hanging. What the fuck are you one?"

I yelled grabbing onto Maria, who seemed unfazed. His smile faltered and he turned towards the guy who had slammed me on the table. The guy tried to crawl away with his good arm, but Joker reached him with ease. He stepped on the man's good hand and the man screamed.

"Tell me kid, what's your name?"

"Derek. Please don't hurt me. I was only doing a job."

"Did that job entail attacking my friend, here?"

The guy started crying. Joker threw back his head and laughed. It was the weirdest laugh and threw this whole mess I cracked a smile. What the hell is wrong with me? This is the reason I have to get out of here. I thought pulling away from Maria and heading for the door. Maria followed me out.

"Hey, are you okay? I would have come out sooner, but those doors are really thick I could not hear you."

"No! I was attacked by some goons, sent by our mayor. Joker just snapped-"

"Yea, I know. He's a lot stronger than he looks."

"That's not the point."

"What's the point? You live in Gotham there's no way that's your first dead bodies."

We heard Derek scream and Joker laughing. I looked at her in horror and pointed at the door.

"That's the fucking problem, Maria. This shit is nuts. I'm out of here."

Before I could leave the Joker came out of the club covered in blood. He shook his body and cracked his neck. He turned those blue eyes at me, but he said nothing. He just stared at me. I knew what he wanted, but I was not going to thank him. I could not say 'hey thanks for saving me and killing and torturing those guys'.

"You could have called the police."

His and Maria's mouths dropped open.

"You really just say that to me, honey?"

"I'm not your fucking honey. I quit, fuck this shit."

I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm. Maria tried to intervene, but he glared at her until she backed down. He gritted his teeth when she only stepped back and did not leave me alone with him. He turned back to me and his face was darkened by rage.

"Do you know what they were going to do to you or do you prefer to continue acting like a fucking idiot?"

He shook my arm. His grip was starting to hurt.

"Let me go."

He did immediately. I looked at him and turned away and left. He did not call after me and I did not look back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It took two months to find another job. Luckily, I racked in a lot of money at Spades to still afford to pay my rent on time. No car this year, though. It was a nice sedentary job at a small office. I was an office assistant. The money would never be as good as Spades, but it was safe. After mulling it over I knew Joker was right, but he could have just maimed them. Killing them was not necessary. I was not particularly harmed. Either way, things were quiet. Spades was gone and I had not heard from Maria in over a month. She would not take my calls. After two years together, I thought we were friends. I get it though. I turned my back on all of them and that must have hurt. I was only turning my back on the violence not our friendship. Jay must have felt the same way because he would not pick up the phone. The last thing she said was 'shits getting heated'. People were starting to question Joker's power if the new mayor could so easily crash his club and keep it closed for so long. I knew Joker was planning something, but it was no longer my problem. I loved Spades, even the ruff looking guys in it. For a time it felt like home, but Joker fucked it up. I'll always hate him for that.

I've been seeing a lot of Antwan for about a month. He kept trying to get me to apply for jobs at the mayor's office. Whenever I asked him why he does not just leave, he'd just shrugged it off and said 'Its home'." Life started to feel normal and bright. For a short time at lease, things never stayed quiet with the Joker around.

I could not reach Antwan in the last 3 days. We were supposed to watch a movie, but he never showed. From what I could see, he never came home either. I began to fill worried when I saw a bunch of men in black standing outside his door. One of them approached me.

"Excuse me miss. Do you know who lives here?"

I just stared at him. He sighed and pulled out his badge claiming to be with the Secret Service.

"That's Antwan's place."

"…Bliss right?"

I stepped back and he held up his hands.

"Is there a place where we can talk, it's very important that we find him."

I lead them into my apartment and stood nearest the door.

"My name is Agent Mills and we know who you are because Antwan is Mayor Caliano's son."

I stared wide eyed.

"So he's illegitimate? Oh shit, this is some racy shit."

I laughed at their sour moods.

"He's been missing for 3 days. We need to find him. Do you know where he might be?"

"No, and when I tried calling the police they were being assholes about it. They said they can't keep sending people out for every missing person case."

They looked at one another and started for the door. Agent Mills gave me his card and said if I hear from Antwan to contact them immediately. He reminded me that Antwan's lineage was a secret and must be kept as so.

I sat on my couch and looked out my window into the streets below. No fucking way… Maria said shit was getting heated… No. He would not do that… Bitch, yes he would. I jumped to me feet and headed out the door. I dialed Maria's number and when I rang for the 6th time she answered.

"Bliss."

"Where are you?"

"…Why?"

"Maria!"

"It's somewhere you can't go. Goodbye-"

"Maria, wait. Is Antwan with Joker?"

She did not respond.

"Dammit is he still alive? Please, if our friendship meant anything help me."

"…I'm not supposed to talk to you. Things are getting out of hand. Some gangs are trying to 'out' Mr. J and he's trying to deal with it the only way he knows how."

"By killing them."

I said sourly.

"It's a hard world, Bliss. Not everyone can live the 'good life'."

"I'm sorry. Please go on."

"Shit. If he finds out I'm talking to you, he'll freak. Look things are pretty bad. You wanted a quiet life. Just stay out of it."

Before I could speak she hung up. I tried for Jay this time and after the 10th call and multiple texts he finally answered.

"Bliss, stay the fuck out of this-"

"He's my friend!"

My voice broke and I tried to hold back my tears. People were starting to stare. Jay was silent and then he quietly gave me an address and hung up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

When I followed the directions Jay gave me, I found myself in front of a large warehouse that had no windows and was guarded by some aggressive looking people. I did my best to sneak pass them, but when I reached the back of the building a woman grabbed me by my hair.

"Who the fuck, are you?"

She dragged me to the other guards and threw me to the ground. I looked up and almost laughed. For some reason they all were wearing ridiculous clothing. The woman who caught me was dressed like a sexy bunny and the guys were also wearing very revealing animal costumes. They surrounded me and waited for an answer.

"Let's say we have some fun with this bitch before we call this in?"

The man dressed as a lion said sneering from ear to ear.

"You can't touch me."

I said standing up and holding my head up high. Using what little information I got from Maria, it seems that Joker was the reason she could not contact me. If I'm right then I'm safe from these goons. Joker was another story.

The man laughed and stepped closer to me. He grabbed my face and turned me closer to the light.

"Why is that?

"I'm a friend of the Joker."

I said slapping his hand away.

He laughed and tried to grab me again.

"If you continue this way, I do not know what he will do to you when he finds out. If you don't believe me, go ahead and call him."

The bunny woman grabbed her radio and asked for the Joker. When he answered he seemed out of breathe and Then I heard loud moans on the other side. When I made a face the woman laughed. Whatever was happening, it was happening fast and hard. The woman was screaming and I could hear something being slammed against a wall, a table perhaps. Despite the craziness that was happening on the radio his voice never missed a beat.

His voice was husky and deep. It resonated through my body. I noticed the goons shook. Must be that magic dick, I thought. Who has this man not fucked?

"This better be important. If you cannot tell I'm sort of in the middle of something. No pun intended."

"Sorry Mr. J, but there is a woman here claiming to be a 'friend'?"

He moaned, it was deep and I felt my body grow hot. I felt my vagina clench and begin to moisten at the thought of him inside me. Dammit focus, I thought shaking myself.

"I don't have any friends."

"Give me the radio."

I grabbed it and took a deep breath.

"Joker-"

Before I could finish I heard a loud thump and a scream. It sounded like he just threw the person he was fucking. All I could think was 'Oh Shit'.

"This better not be who I think it is. It better not fucking be who I think it is!"

He kept repeating those words as I heard him open a door. We all jumped when he slammed open the front door and yell where. The woman responded 'in the back sir'. They all moved so far from me and I felt like I made the worst mistake possible. I wanted to run, but I had to save Antwan. He turned the corner and started towards me. His face was something indescribable. I started to question if he was even human. No person's face should be twisted in such a sneer. He looked like a beast that was ready to tear me to pieces. I was backed into a wall when he finally reached me. He slammed both of his hands on both sides of me head. When I turned and met his eyes, they softened and I saw the man I was getting to know underneath the crazy. Then suddenly it was gone and raged filled them to the point he simply yelled at me.

"The fuck?"

I cried tears filling my eyes. I have never been more scared in my life. My body was shaking so much my teeth chattered.

"Who?"

He growled.

I just stared at him. He grabbed the back of my neck and dragged me through the nearest door, passed all the guards and large concealed boxes. When we got to the room he was looking for, he threw open the door and threw me to the ground. I looked up to see Maria and Jay kneeling on the ground, shaking in utter horror. Joker pulled out a gun and yelled at me again.

"Who fucking told you?"

"Please calm down. What the fuck, dude?"

I responded sitting up, too afraid to stand.

He laughed hysterically.

"All I ask is for people to follow the rules. If you can't do that then what use are you to me? I mean am I just stroking my own dick here or what? Shit needs to be done and now I have to deal with this shit."

He walked back and forth between Maria and Jay, pressing the barrel of the gun to his forehead. He started talking to himself and I did not know what to say so I just stared at him.

I stood above Maria and Jay trying to figure out who told Bliss where we were. I have rules and for them to be broken says a lot about my ability to hold onto my power. If I don't discipline one of them I'll look weak.

I cracked my head and looked at Bliss. Damn I fucking want her. No you can't, not after what you did to her boy toy. I pressed the gun to my head and tried to think about how I could still keep these two idiots alive and somehow get Bliss out of here before Urin finds out about her.

"Just what I fucking need."

I said walking over to Bliss. She cringed when I squatted in front of her. She was scared of me. Good.

"Bliss, why are you here? You know that you're putting yourself in danger for nothing right?"

"I-I need to find Antwan. Where is he, Joker?

"He's indisposed, right now. I'd be happy to pass on a message if you like."

I smiled when she glared at me.

"This is not a fucking joke! Where is he?"

She jumped up and headed for the door. I grabbed her arm and pinned her against it. She squirmed against me. I was getting hard. Shit, I wasn't done with that chick I was fucking. Keep it together man. My thoughts were racing, but it was hard to concentrate with her butt moving against me.

"Bliss, stop moving. You're making my horny."

She froze and turned her face towards me. My dick twitched once I saw her face. There was fear there, but also lust. She wanted me. She wants me. I can have her. Dammit.

I pulled away from her and threw my head back and laughed. If this is what joy feels like then I don't want it to stop. I pushed my hair back and looked at her. I could not help, but smile. I don't get why I want her so much, but I fucking do. When I talked with her at the bar, I found she was general interested in what I had to say. There was fear there which was to be expected, but when we talked she never shied from me or my touch. I felt human with her, not the monster that I was. With her I was just a man. I turned towards Jay and Maria and skipped towards them. If I harm them, she'll reject me. At least Antwan was alive. I mean he's fucked up and will be scarred for the rest of his life, but he's alive. I'll just have to deal with shit the hard way. Whatever keeps that look in her eyes.

"Get up. I changed my mind."

Jay and Maria looked at each other and continued to sit. I rolled my eyes and grabbed them both by their shirts and yanked them up.

"Look. I'm not going to kill you, but disobey me again then I will kind of have to at that point. I mean two strikes and you are out of here."

"Its three strikes, sir."

Mr. Pearson said, sitting on a desk in the corner drinking tea.

"What did I say?"

I asked turning to him.

"Two."

I looked at the ceiling and thought for a second. I looked down and smiled at Jay and Maria.

"Well shit, that means you two more chances to fuck up. Good for you."

I pushed them away and walked towards Bliss. I pulled her shaken frame from the door and pushed her at them.

"Okay, so she stays here. If she's not here then I'll just kill you, okiee dokiee?"

I waved and left the room, Mr. Pearson in tow.

When Joker left, I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. I turned to Maria and Jay.

"What the fuck? Why would he kill you for telling me where Antwan was?"

Maria sighed and went to a mini refrigerator and took out three beers. She handed it to us.

"He likes you, Bliss."

She nodded and took a swig of the beer and shook her head, she hates beer.

"Yep, he really really does."

Jay agreed and also took a swig of the beer.

I stared at them in awe. They were so calm about the whole thing. Shit this is crazy. I thought putting the beer down.

"Why are you two so calm? He was going to kill you? We need to get out of here and find Antwan."

I went for the door and they grabbed me.

"Sweetie, we can't let you leave. Other than the fact that he will kill us, this is not the bar. The people here are not your friends. They will see you as a treat and without Mr. J to protect you they will take a bite out of you."

Jay said pulling me away from the door. Maria stood in front of it arms crossed.

"Then tell them I'm his or something."

They shook their heads. Maria walked to me and showed me her collarbone. She had a green clown insignia with the letter J intertwined on it.

"Everyone who belongs to him have this, even Jay."

"You won't believe how many people here swing it both ways. I've been known to be very good in bed and a lot of people want to ride it. I was once drugged by a rival gang, whose leader wanted to keep me as a pet. Mr. J came and got me and to keep people's dicks in check he marked me as his."

Jay said showing me the tattoo.

"Before you get any ideas, Mr. J has to do it and in front of every district leader in the city. It's a magical ceremony with drinks and naked people and drugs."

He said it in the driest tone.

I stared at them and sighed. I need to get out of here, but how. They were obviously zombies to the D.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I paced the room trying to figure out how to get passed Jay and Maria. They stared at me, knowing that I was thinking about escaping. I stopped and turned to them, hands on hips.

"Why does he like me? How can I use this to get what I want?"

They looked at each other and Maria cleared her throat.

"He does not know this because he does not remember her. Bliss, you are very similar to his deceased wife. Did you ever hear the story as to why he and the Bat have beef?"

I shook my head.

"Mr. J was once called Jack Napier and he was a humble comedian. His wife got really sick and he could not find any legal means to pay for her medical bills. So he started working for Urin. You see Urin is the leader of Red Dragon and they used to run the streets before Jack became Joker."

My blood ran cold. I knew who Urin was. His name sent me back, years into the past when I was just a little girl. My father worked for Gotham Police. I remember sitting at the door waiting for him to come home, I was six years old. The old lady next door would watch me until he got home and she was passed out on the couch when a knock came at the door. I ran to it hoping to see daddy, but it wasn't him. A man in police uniform stood at the door. I knew who he was. I've seen him at our neighborhood barbeques. He was staring down at me, face ragged with age and despair.

"Can I come in sweetie?"

His voice was deep and even though it was soft it appeared to reverberate around the room. I nodded and stepped out of his way so he could come in. He woke up the old lady, Mrs. Mayberry and spoke to her quietly. When she began to cry, I knew something bad had happened.

"What will happen to her? She can't go back to that woman!"

She cried, grabbing his arm.

I held my police bear tightly when the man kneeled before me. He told me that my dad was gone, but I was too shocked to respond. I did not cry, I just stared at him. He and the old lady paused when I began to laugh. I did not know how to deal with what he was saying. I was a child and trying to process that my dad was gone was impossible. So I began to laugh and laugh. After a few days had passed I could only lie there on my bed. I understood that my dad was not coming back. My mother, as she was the only living relative, came to get me. She seemed sober from all the drugs and alcohol and I began to think that things would be better with her now. I was wrong. A few months later she sold me for drugs. I was in a whore house for several months, until the man who told me my father was killed discovered my location. It was years later that I found out in my mother's final breathes she told him she had sold me and how sorry she was. I never forgave her and despite the police man's effort the system would not allow him to raise me as he was not family and was single. So, in order to get more money from the government they put me in foster care. Things were better here, safer. I went from place to place until I was 16 and they kicked me out. I was a troubled teen, but who wouldn't be. My life was shit and I was going to do whatever I could to get out of here. Over the years the name Urin kept popping up and after I heard he killed the police man who helped me in a shootout I looked him up. That's how I found out this was the man who took my father away from me and left me to rot in hell.

"Bliss, Bliss?"

I snapped out of my daze when Jay began to shake me.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay, you kind of zoned out there."

I shook myself and stared at Maria. She could see that something was wrong, but chose not to push the issue.

"I'm fine, continue."

"Okay. So, Jack was doing a heist at one of the biggest banks in the city. Urin wanted this rare Japanese Diamond studded dragon pendant, called wait for it Red Dragon. It was an old piece he claimed belonged to his family. So Mr. J and some goons set out to get it. Urin promised that if Jack could get that pendant, he would save his wife. So that's what Jack did. He was able to get the pendant, but Batman got in the way of them getting back to Red Dragon. One thing led to another and due to Batman's stupidity, Jack fell into the acid bath and became the Joker. It was only a little later after her death that Batman found out that Jack was no ordinary criminal. He was just a man trying to save his wife."

I stared at her. This, Urin destroys lives for dumb things like a fucking pendant. I wish him a painful death.

"How do you know this, Maria?"

"I used to be one of Urin's women, until Mr. J kicked his ass and took everything."

"So I remind him of his, wife?"

She nodded.

"I only saw a picture of her once and from what Jack used to say about her personality, you remind me of her. It only makes sense that Mr. J would see it too. Even if he says all his memories are gone, I think Jack is still in there. Yearning for the woman he loved."

I could understand Jokers pain and if the man I saw when his eyes softened was a remnant of Jack, it made sense. I felt terrible for thinking it, but if I could use this to my advantage I could save Antwan and get us all out of here.

Maria stared at me, seeming to read my mind.

"It could work, but are really going to risk everything for this guy? You do not toy with the Joker and if he finds out what you're doing… I cannot say what he will do and I won't be able to protect you."

Jay stayed silent. I guess hearing Joker's story got to him. I know they've all known each other for years, but I guess that never came up.

"I have to try. Antwan should not suffer from these old men's vendetta."

"We will help you."

Jay finally spoke.

Maria snapped her head at him in shock.

"Should we really be putting ourselves in anymore danger, I mean I like you and shit, but If I'm going to die I'd rather it be for a good reason."

Jay pushed her away from the door and began to open it.

"Maria, if saving an innocent guy's life from the fuckery of this world is not a good reason then I don't know what is. From what you said and how Mr. J acted I think we can all get out of this alive. Bliss, if you beg Mr. J not to harm us because we are your friends and show him that you are willing to submit to him-"

"Wait, excuse me?"

I asked, shaking my head.

"Hear me out. Now he wants you. Whether it's the dead guy in his head or the crazy guy inhabiting it, he wants you. If you can sweet talk him into letting us live and leaving with Antwan then we would be in the clear."

"What are you asking me to do here?"

"Well, I mean you know."

"I'm not going to sleep with him, Jay!"

"He has a point, here. If you want to get to get us out, you're going to have to give Mr. J what he wants. Sweetie, that's you."

I smacked myself in frustration. It hurt, but I needed to make sure this was real.

"NO! I will figure something out, but I will not give my body to anyone unless I want to! Do you fucking hear me?"

I screamed.

A man on the other side of the door yelled back.

"Yes mam!"

"That guy gets it! Now, let's fucking go and we will figure this shit out later."

I rushed past them and shoved the door open all the way before they could continue to speak in stupid. They followed suit and when any of the goons tried to get close they closed ranks around me professing that I was going to be getting my mark very soon. The goons were suspicious, but chose to stay clear of pissing off Joker. Maria and Jay led me through a room and I screamed at the sight before me.

"Antwan!"

I ran to him and covered my mouth. He was strapped to a chair and stared at me, eyes wide. His mouth was sewn shut, but the worst part was he was naked and his skin was gone. He was skinned alive and somehow survived it. I began to cry and tried to reach the bindings, but Jay pulled me away. He shook me to clear my racing mind.

"That's not him, Bliss. It's one of Urin's, men. He tried to kill Mr. J and well the guy would not tell us where Urin was after all the torture. So, Mr. J decided to see if taking his skin would soften him up or at least to see what it would be like to use one of his new toys."

"What the fuck! What the fuck! Oh, hell no. You want me to fuck that monster? Who the hell does that shit?"

"Urin taught him everything he knows, Bliss."

Maria said opening a door in front of us. When Jay pulled me through, she continued.

"Jack was gone the moment Mr. J stepped out of the acid. Bat's had him taken to Arkham and he stayed there for years. Shit was a nightmare from what I could get out of him. The things they do to you there. After spending so much time there being "counseled" he learned how to turn people's words and thoughts against them and used it for his purposes. Soon he was able to escape and Urin found him wandering the streets doing some crazy shit to anyone he could get his hands on. He looked like a clown and felt that everyone should look like him so he maimed them. He found it hard to carve their face while they were still alive, but Urin found his work art and began to teach him how to keep his victims alive."

I gagged at the thought. I heard about the clown faced killer. I should have known it was him.

"Overtime, the man we know as the Joker was created. Bliss, he was not always the one on top and I mean that in more ways than one."

I stared at her, wide-eyed. He and Urin were lovers? I shivered in disgust. She nodded at my reaction. Jay remained silent and continued to hold my arm.

"One day, Urin got a little too excited and slashed Jokers face. He wanted to carve a permanent smile on him. So when he fucked him ragged, Mr. J always looked like he enjoyed it. We both know that Mr. J hates his appearance. Can you imagine how he felt when Urin cut his face?"

"I never saw any scars?"

I said, heart sinking at what Joker went through.

"You wouldn't. It was almost twenty years ago. They healed with the proper medicine, but I'm sure you noticed how big his smile is and how he always seems to be grinning? Almost cat like."

I covered my mouth, trying not to cry. Urin was a monster, who created and even worse monster. Jay squeezed my arm and when I looked at him I could see he was enraged by what we were hearing. I could see that he too loved Joker. I could not understand why, though. I get that his past is shit, but how can they love that monster, I thought.

"So in order to get his revenge of having his face marred he bided his time and when Urin was at his weakest, Mr. J took everything. He killed anyone who got in his way and Urin went into hiding. Until recently, we started hearing rumors about the Red Dragon's return. Mr. J thinks, Urin is behind the mayors new found riches and the reason why Mr. J can't touch him."

"So he took Antwan trying to weed him out?"

I asked, pulling away from Jay because his grip on my arm was starting to hurt.

"You go it sister."

Maria stopped at a red door and glance back at me.

"Please tell me you have a plan? Once I open this door, there is no turning back."

Before I could answer I heard blood curdling screams from the other side. I rushed past her and slammed open the door. Antwan was tied to a giant wheel and being spent around while Mr. J was throwing knives at him. I could see that some of them had hit Antwan in various places. Strangely enough not anywhere that would be fatal.

"Joker, stop!"

I screamed and ran until I was in front of Antwan. I heard him whimper my name, but I ignored him and stared at Joker. His eyes were glazed and his head tilted slightly, he seemed to not recognize me. His hair was disheveled and his red shirt was unbuttoned showing a muscular torso. His breath was heavy and he was sweating. If I did not know any better I would say he was turned on by torturing Antwan. From what I just learned about him, I could only conclude that it was so.

"Joker?"

I flinched when he lifted the knife, aiming it at me, but Maria quietly spoke to him.

"Don't do it Mr. J. That's Bliss. You don't want to hurt, Bliss."

He cocked his head in her direction, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His voice was deep and full of wanton.

"I-I… I told you to keep her in the room. She was safe in the room. Did I not make myself clear?"

He yelled turning and throwing the knife at Maria. Mr. Pearson had moved extremely close to Maria and Jay so he was able to deflect it. She gasped and fell back a step.

"Joker, please don't hurt-"

"Shut up! You don't get to speak. Shut up!"

He started for me, but stopped and grabbed his head. He began to mumble to himself. Instead of moving away I stepped towards him. I did not stop till I was merely inches from him. I knew I was playing a dangerous game, but I needed to get my friends away from him. He flinched when I touched his face, I heard Mr. Pearson clear his throat. When I looked at him he mouthed 'Do not touch his face'. I was being real stupid and ignored him. Joker's face was soft and I could feel some stubble. He groaned when I caressed his face.

"Joker-"

He stopped me again from speaking, but this time it was with his lips. He smashed them against mine. He used his hand to keep me there and used his other to pry my mouth open. The kiss was hot and his tongue tangled with mine. Fear engulfed me, but I also felt a wave of pleasure. It hit me so hard I stumbled, but he grabbed my ass and pulled me against him. His body was so hot and hard and I could feel his dick against my stomach. I tried to pull away because the feeling of kissing and being against him was too intense. My stomach tightened from the lust that consumed my body. He pulled me tighter and lifted me up by one leg, pressing my vagina into his dick. Then he began to walk me forward until I slammed against the wall. The pain of hitting the wall caused me to cry out. He growled and thrust against me. Even through my jeans he was able to hit the right spot and I moaned in pleasure and pain. He rode against me so hard it hurt. His moans were deep and full of blatant desire. It was not until I felt him trying to unbutton my jeans that I crashed back to reality. I opened my eyes to see that Mara and Jay were removing Antwan from the wheel and heading towards the door. My eyes landed on Mr. Pearson, he stared back at me. His eyes were cold and unfeeling.

He tilted his head, some of his hair under his black hat fell to cover one of his eyes, and whispered.

"Do you want me to stop him? You won't like what he'll do to you if this continues."

When I nodded, he immediately ripped Joker from me. Joker roared in rage and turned on Mr. Pearson. When Joker tried to punch him, Mr. Pearson hit him so hard in the stomach that he doubled over. Mr. Pearson though thin in frame lifted Joker up with ease and carried him to a nearby chair. He turned to me, adjusting his hair.

"Leave and do not come back, unless you are ready to take all of him. He won't chase you, but if you return I will not help you again."

I looked at Joker, who lay slumped in the chair. I looked at how beautiful he looked, his face serene. I thought about how it felt to have him against me and how much my body ached for him. It scared me; I should not be feeling this way. He was a monster and abused Antwan for his desire for revenge. No matter the reasons I could list to hate him, I wanted him so much it hurt to breath. I turned for the door and ran towards it, but before I left I looked back at him. When I saw him twitch I slipped through the red door. Running from him and what he made me feel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The moment we got to the hospital I contacted the agents and told them where to find Antwan. He was heavily sedated and I could not say goodbye to him. I knew I'd never see him again, not while his dad was mayor and the war between Joker and Mayor Caliano lasted. After we left him at the hospital, Maria and Jay repeated what Mr. Pearson said. I could not return to them unless I was ready for Joker and all that he had to offer. We said our goodbyes and they left, returning to Joker's side.

When I woke up, I found Mr. Pearson standing over me. His face was as cold as usual and gave nothing away. When I turned him to my side so many years ago I did not expect him to still have so much power over me. Something about him calmed the beasts within. He was clearly one hell of a therapist, crazy sure but a damn good therapist. I looked around to see that Antwan was gone. I jumped up and headed for the door enraged, but Mr. Pearson's words stopped me.

"They left hours ago. There's nothing you can do, I received word that he's safely under his dad's bosom."

"Dammit, how the fuck did that happen? Where the hell were you?"

I snapped pacing the room. Shit was a blur and then I remembered that I had Bliss locked away somewhere. I started for the door again and he stopped me again.

"She's gone too. They all left together, her Maria, Jay, and Antwan."

I turned to him, confused.

"What? How come…"

I covered my face. I could not remember anything after starting to torture Antwan. I kept thinking about how close he and Bliss were getting. I started to wonder if she let him touch her and kiss her and… I growled and turned towards Mr. Pearson. He smiled tightly, understanding I wanted answers.

"You got a little too carried away and one thing led to another. Bliss tried to stop you, but you were too deep in yourself to realize it. Also, you actually tried to kill Maria, which was quiet shocking. Anyway, Bliss being the smart girl that she is decided to get to close to you. Yes I warned her not to, but she's so intelligent with herself righteous bullshit-"

"Stay on track man."

"Of course, she touched your face-"

"You let her-"

"I warned her and she did not listen. Well one thing led to another and I had to rip you from her before you took her on the wall over there."

Oh no, oh no. I almost forced her. Oh no, oh no. She'll hate me even more. Mr. Pearson seeing that I was panicking decided to ease my mind by telling my how she was all for it until I tried to take off her pants.

"Clearly some underlying issues there, maybe some childhood trauma. I mean the fear in her eyes was so pitiful. I had to help her get away from you. However, I made sure she knew that if she comes back I won't be stopping you again."

I just stared at him.

"Why would you tell her that? Now she'll never come back. I figured once I got the club back I could bribe her with some incentives, but you royally fucked that up!"

"No."

"No, no what?"

"You can't have her."

"What did you say to me? I can have whatever the fuck I want."

I snapped stepping up to him, seething.

"Remember Harley."

I stepped back and cringed at her name.

"That's not fair, she was already batshit. What she did to me at Arkham, I only paid her back."

"What about the years of abuse, Joker. At what point did she have enough suffering?"

"She took them!"

I shouted, pressing my hand to my head. The thoughts were crumbled and incoherent.

Mr. Pearson actually seemed concerned.

I only became you therapist a few years after that, when Batman sent you back to Arkham. You never mentioned what happened before me? What did she take, Joker?"

I rubbed my temples and shook my head.

"No, no. I don't want to talk about it."

This time when I headed for the door he did not stop me.

Weeks went by and I still could not figure out where Urin was hiding. Shit was really pissing me off. Maria and Jay had returned to me, but I was too focused on finding Urin to punish them. Every lead turned out to be a bust and despite my torturing his followers, none would talk. I did not blame them. Urin's ability to maintain control over the weak was far more superior to my own. I had to step up my game, so I sent Mr. Pearson and Jay to scout out new recruits. Maria being the doll that she was use her connections with the cities "ladies of the night" to find out anything she could about him. All we knew for sure that there were a lot of their people going missing. That was Urin's specialty, rarely anyone survived his games. I touched my face, tracing the faint scars I could still feel.

"Mr. J?"

I looked down at women in-between my legs and sighed.

"What?"

They looked at each other and purred.

"Are we not pleasing you?"

I grabbed her by the hair and pushed her back on my dick. I laid my head against the couch and sighed again.

"You're doing fine. Just bite down more, yea like that."

They both began to work my cock in unison. It was too big for their mouths so they had to work together to get me off. Sometimes I missed Hazel and her big ass mouth, but then I remembered how she often used it to gloat and ridiculed others. I hate people like that, always thinking that they were somehow better than the rest. I moaned when the Lacey Twins were finally getting me off, just for a moment I was able to forget my problems and enjoy the moment.

After almost three months of nothing, we finally found one of his hideouts. Unfortunately, he was gone, but we were able to find out some juicy information from some of the living prostitutes. They told us he was planning something big, something that could destroy Gotham. When he found out that Batman was gone, he returned and took over this redistribution plant and enlisted the help of Mayor Caliano to keep it out of site.

"How does that help me?"

"Wait, this is where it gets good. You know the drugs you have been selling? Turns out, your suppler was Urin and he's been messing with some new psychotics."

Shit started to get weird. The women started to laugh uncontrollably and I thought maybe he had used some of my old stuff to create a new laughing gas.

"I don't see-"

Before I could finish, one of the girls screamed and attacked one of my goons. She bit into his throat and ripped it out and started eating him. As if on que all the women went ape shit and started attacking us, with anything they could grab. The woman, who was talking to me giggled.

"He wants us to be what we truly are Joker. You know what he means right? He made you?"

She said, slowly creeping towards me.

I would have asked how she knew that, but I already knew the answer. Why would he leave these girls alive, it was not his style? I could see that the men, including Mr. Pearson were having a hard time fighting off the women. They were extremely strong and took the bullets with ease. Their eyes were red and veins were protruding from their bodies. This was some zombie type shit and I was not dealing with it. I reached for my gun and shot her and the others in the head.

"Oh, well I guess that works."

Mr. Pearson said, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping off the blood on his face.

I shot the chick, who talked to me, again because she twitched and then proceeded to empty my clip into the others.

"Not the fuck today. Mr. Pearson, how many of that shit have we sold and where?"

"I don't understand? Why is it effecting them now, we've been selling for nearly a year?"

One of the goons asked. I stared at him and looked at Pearson.

"Find Hazel, check the lab, and get me some of those drugs."

I turned away and left. If shit was going to hit the fan, I needed to get Bliss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The news was going crazy, today just seemed like the right time for people to lose their shit. I mean, people were rioting and attacking one another.

"Fucking Joker."

I bet he had something to do with this mayhem. He's only been back for a few months, but it seems he has finally restarted his maniac tirade. I heard that the fight between Batman and Joker, that ultimately took Bat's life, was so server that when they found Joker floating in the ocean he was nearly dead himself. That explains why they were able to hold him for 10 years, he was so far gone that the drugs were finally able to keep him out of it for so long. I hate that man so much. All he does is hurt people. I swear once I graduate this year I'm out of Gotham.

My professor had to stop speaking when the school fire alarm went off. No one reacted because we figured it was a routine check, but the principal got on the intercom and told everyone to vacate the school. That the police were on the way because some students had brought in weapons. We shook our heads because it was safer to just lock the doors and wait for the police, but before she could finish shots and screams were heard. Her last words were for us to run. Everyone jumped up at once and ran for the door, but stopped when we heard people running down the hall screaming as they were being shot down.

"Lock the fucking door and seal it shut with the desk!"

I whispered and went to turn off the lights. The guys went to work sealing off the door and the teacher was trying to reach the police, but the lines were busy. Some of the students started crying and praying, but I noticed some were rocking back and forth mumbling. I grabbed and stopped one of my classmates from going over there, I knew her from study hall.

"No, something's off."

I pulled her towards the door. The moment our professor touched the girl who was rocking back and forth, she screamed and grabbed the professor's head and slammed it into the nearest desk. The others on the wall next to her went rabid and started tearing at the professor. Others tried to help her and pull off the students, but then they turned on them too.

"Help me with the barricade. We have to get out now."

I whispered to the others nearby.

"Why, it's safe here?"

"No, look at their hands. My mom was an addict; I know a high when I see one. Whatever is happening we are outnumbered."

They shook their heads, but when one of the drugged students, Berserkers, through a jock across the room. It was clear we were better taking our chances outside. We quietly tried to open the door so the chaos on the other end of the room would not reach us. Of course, someone dropped a desk and they all turned to us. I felt my stomach sink, there were no windows, no way out. They ran towards us brandishing whatever they could grab. All we had were some desks and pens to defend ourselves. I grabbed my bag and felt my hair pick. It was medal and at least I had something other than a pen. Some of the others who had umbrellas brandished them like they were bats. We were not going down without a fight. As we prepared to fight for our lives my phone started going off. I looked down to see that it was Maria. I answered and she simple said get down and stay away from the back wall. She sent a bomb text and I shouted for everyone to get down.

The room exploded and the Berserkers flew towards us. The back wall was gone and I could see Maria and Jay standing there. They ran in and started shooting the students in the head. I was horrified.

"Stop! They are drugged up. We don't need to kill them."

I shouted.

One of the Berserker's with a pipe sticking out of his chest grabbed my leg.

"What the fuck!"

I screamed.

He was shot down before he could harm me and I looked to see that Joker stood on top of the rubble. He just glared at me.

I shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know that he was going get up?"

He shook his head and they killed the rest of them. The students around me were in shock that Joker was saving their lives. When they tried to thank him, he aimed the gun at them.

"Ew, no. I'm just here for her. I don't care about any of you."

"No, we can't leave them."

I said.

He rolled his neck and put his hands on his hips. This was not the time to laugh, but I giggled. My heart swelled knowing he came to save me.

"Shit is going down and we can't just abandon them, defenseless."

He directed some of his goons to give the students weapons and looked at me.

"Will that work because if you push me, I will just kill them?"

They took the guns and ran passed him.

He laughed.

"Looks like they'll take their chances out there."

I shook my head and he raised his gun and shot behind me. I turned to see that he shot the girl I was with. I looked at him and he pointed at her face, her veins were protruding.

"Late bloomer."

He said. He walked towards me and stared into my eyes.

"I get that you want to help people, but as far as we have seen on our way here there is no way to stop them. I've seen police cars with their doors ripped off. Now, we need to get the fuck out of the city."

I nodded and we headed out. I could not help myself when I saw some of the students being killed around me. I was safe with Joker and his squad of combat ready killers.

I stared at Bliss and sighed. I nodded to Jay, who smirked. Fucking bastard.

Jay went to the students who were trying to fight off some of the drugged up students and shot them.

"Come on, come on. Do any of you know how to shoot?"

Jay asked and handed some guns to them. He then gave them a quick lesson on how to shoot and they joined us on trying to get out of the school.

I looked at Joker and smiled to myself. I really did have power over him, I thought.

We helped as many people as we could along the way. The campus was hell, bodies littered the ground. When we finally reached the front of the school, Joker turned to the survivors.

"Okay, so I'll say this politely as possible. I helped you get out of the school, but now I really need you to get the fuck out of here and well, give me back my guns."

"Joker!"

"Fucking shit, okay keep them. Just fucking go!"

He shouted and pulled me towards his car and shoved me in the passenger seat. Maria and Jay got in the back seat of our car and the goons got in there's. The students thanked us and scattered.

I looked at Joker and his face was contorted in disgust. He really does not like being good or does he? I thought.

I touched his arm and he tensed.

"Thank you for-"

"Bliss."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

I sat quietly and we left the campus.


	12. Chapter 12

After purposely driving over the drugged up citizens of Gotham, we finally made it out of the city and to his place. It was a fortress and it was hidden so well that without some form of navigation through the woods one could get lost.

"This is a fucking military base, Joker."

I said as he helped me out of the car. So many people walked the grounds with weapons I did not even know existed. They all stopped and nodded at Joker and only continued patrolling when he turned and acknowledge them.

"That's the idea."

He wrapped his arm around me and we walked up the stairs and entered the mansion. I saw a lot of expensive paintings and statues. Many of them I recognized as those that went missing over the years.

"To be fair I asked to buy them, but they said no."

He said following my gaze.

"So you took them anyway."

I answered, shaking my head.

He shrugged and led me towards more stairs and I sighed.

"What are we going to do, stay here and watch Gotham burn?"

After we reached the top, he led me down the winding halls to a room with two large doors. We entered and for a second I thought we were in a castle. The mansion alone looked like something from Medieval Europe, but this room looked something you would see in Disney movie. It was so extravagant and the walls were covered in differently styled bookshelves full of all kinds of books. Then I noticed the bed and stopped walking. I was too amazed at how dramatic this whole place was to notice he brought me to his room. Everything was light and bright. The interior of the room was surrounded with gold, white, and red. I expected his place to look dark, with torture weapons lying about.

"Why are we here?"

I said trying to get out of his grasp.

He stared at the bed for a bit and then let me go, turning to me.

"You will stay here and if you need anything press the blue button on the wall to turn on the com; someone will assist you with anything you need."

"Wait, I can't just stay locked in this room."

He lifted a finger and flicked one of my curls.

"Please, just for once do as I say. This room is the safest place in the mansion and if we were to be raided go to that bookshelf and grab the book with the pick flowers and it will open a passage way out of here. Now, I should not have to say this, but don't tell anyone that alright?"

I nodded and he turned away and left the room.

The place was huge and a direct contrast to the dim, dark halls. He had a large flat screen TV and when I turned it, there was just that emergency broadcast looping. I turned it off and walked towards the four poster bed and laid across it. I must have dozed off because when someone knocked on the door I looked to find that the room was almost dark as the sun was setting. I walked to the door and opened it to find a petite woman standing before me.

"Here, Mr. J wanted me to give these clothes to you, so you can get out of that "garbage". His word not mines."

I took the clothes from her.

"Thank you, but where is the bathroom."

She looked at me confused.

"I know there is one in here. Maybe you missed it."

I looked around the huge room, which resembled a personal library and turned back to her.

"Uh, I'm sure with your help I can find it-"

She jumped back raising her hands in fear.

"No one goes in Joker's room. He even keeps it tidy himself."

"I'm in here?"

"Yea, you're the second person who's ever been allowed in there."

"Who was the first?"

Before she could answer one of the guards standing nearby called her away.

I turned back into the room and closed the door. I searched for a door that would lead to a bathroom and finally found it behind an archaic bookshelf. It seems that he wanted the bathroom to also be a secret, only to be noticed by a gold handle in contrast to the black shelving. I did not realize that the whole room was basically a secret safe haven for him. I could not fathom why he'd want the bathroom to be so secretive, until I turned the knob and entered the place. Like the room it was also huge, but not to be filled with books, but beautiful paintings and works of art. Some of these looked so old that it had to be originals. I walked deeper into the room until I was standing in the center next to the bathtub and that's when I saw them. I now understood why he kept this place secret. Inside were both paintings of great artist of old, but some of Joker's as well. The first painting that caught my eye and turned me sour was seeing Harley Quinn naked. Her body was contorted as if frozen in ecstasy, her arms raised above her head and her hair flowing around to frame her lustful gaze.

"Well, she's one beautiful looking psychopath. Did I need to see her naked, no I did not. Now that shit will be burned into my retinas for all eternity."

I did not hear the soft footsteps that stopped behind me and jumped when Joker laughed. It was a sad laugh filled with I think remorse or guilt.

"I've been meaning to take that down. I just never got around to it."

"Um, it's a beautiful painting."

I said stepping away from him. How the hell was he able to get so close without me hearing him? I thought.

He turned his gaze to me and sighed.

"I forgot to mention where this place was to you. I'm pretty busy trying to figure out how to fix this shit... You haven't noticed it yet."

He said giving me a toothy grin.

I squinted at him until I followed his finger. My mouth dropped open when I realized the painting next to hers was of me. I was mortified, but amazed at the almost accuracy of my naked body. Similar to Harley's I was also contorted in the heat of passion, but my face was that of despair not lust. As if I was ashamed of what I was feeling. My curly hair lay across the satin pillow and my skin seemed to glow golden brown in the sunlight. In contrast, Harley skin was pale and almost translucent in the moonlight.

"Oh shit."

The painting was an accurate description to how wanting him made me feel. He fucking knew, I mean of course he did. Seeing it staring back at me, made me feel like shit.

"Your guess is almost accurate. I mean my body is not that firm so yea."

That's all I could say, I was still to in awe to say anything else. He had more talents then I could fathom.

He chuckled.

"I spent so much time in Arkham that I picked up some skills to pass the time. I'm pretty good at guessing measurements, fuck everything else. It does not matter, Bliss. "

"Why not, the painting makes me looks like a damn perfect creature."

He walked towards me and grabbed my hips to stop me from moving back. He leaned so close that his breath caressed my neck. He lips brushed my ear and I shivered.

He spoke softly.

"It does not matter because that's how I see you."

He voice wavered and he groaned. He pulled me close enough that our bodies were pressed together. I quivered, but I did not stop him. I could not stop him. The desire I felt for him was consuming me in waves of heat that increased with every word he spoke.

"Ah, I want you so bad, Bliss. I cannot think beyond anything else, but ripping off your clothes and burying my cock so deep inside you. I want you writhing in both pain and pleasure as I fuck you unrestrained. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to control myself. Do you understand me?"

He grabbed my hair and pulled my face to his.

I looked at him dazed and opened my mouth to lick my lips.

That's all it took to set him off. He crashed his lips to mine and pried my mouth open with one of his hands. I was too far gone in my need for him to see that he warned me of the dangers of his desires. He was going to hurt me and I was too horny to stop him. My mind was filled with only two words 'Fuck me'. All my fears seemed to vanish behind the wake of my awaking desires. Before I knew it I was on the floor under him as he frantically ripped off my shirt and bra. He grabbed one and squeezed and bit down on the other so hard I cried out. He reached for my pants next and roughly removed them. When he reached into my panties, he groaned.

"Dammit, you're not wet enough."

I looked down and frowned. I could feel myself dripping, but before I could question him he knelt in-between my legs, removed my panties, and closed he mouth over my clit. My back arched from the pleasure of having him sucking hard on my clit. I felt his fingers at my opening and before I could mentally prepare he shoved two fingers into me. I cried out from the pain of having his fingers so aggressively inside of me, but it was soon replaced with waves of pleasure. He continued to devour my clit and thrust his fingers into me. I felt dizzy and the climax that began to creep its way through my body scared me. It was too intense and I did not know how to react. He placed a third finger inside of me and quickened his pace as if sensing my impending release. I grabbed his hair and yelled out for him to stop. He did not, but continued to work me into a frenzy. The climax was so strong that I could not keep in my screams. My body shook violently and I pulled hard at his hair. He did not seem fazed and continued until I calmed down. He left me for a bit to take off his shirt and release himself. When I looked down that's when I realized what he meant. He was way too big. I watched him stroke himself to relieve some of the pressure and I looked at how his veins protruded from it. He had a crowned penis which meant that when he entered me I'd be stretched to my limit.

"Joker?"

His eyes were filled with lust and he began to position himself between my legs.

"Wait."

I said weakly.

He ignored me and pressed himself against me. I placed me hands on both of his arms that were posted above my head and braced myself. Our eyes met and before he could get the tip inside me Mr. Pearson called out to him.

"I know that this might be an important moment, but the scientist is here and we have work to do."

"Joker?"

I said trying to move away, but he held my hips and growled.

"Leave."

He started to press hard against my opening, but I was too tight to make this easy for him and he groaned.

"Joker, stop"

Mr. Pearson said stepping into the bathroom.

Joker grabbed his face and lifted himself up until he was kneeling in-between my legs. He raised his head and yelled. I jumped and crawled from under him. He knelt there for a second trying to get a hold of himself and when he did he readjusted his clothes and went towards the door. He did not look at me and I thought it might be to stop him from turning back around.

"Get cleaned up. I'll be gone for a while so make sure to take care of yourself and always take one of my guards with you if you tour the place."

"Okay"

He nodded and left the room with Mr. Pearson.

"Mr. Pearson, do you get a kick out of interrupting us?" I was this close to having her."

Mr. Pearson turned to me and with a tight smile said.

"You don't deserve her. She's not part of this world and you would destroy who she is to simple get, what a good hard fuck?"

I looked at him in disbelief.

"What, am I to believe that you're in love with her? You're a monster, Joker. You are unworthy of love, especially from someone like her. She cannot stand killing or bringing people harm. You crave blood. She is the light and you are the darkness. If you continue you will consume everything that she is."

I said nothing as we entered my torture chamber. I looked at the room and saw the truth to his words. I reveled in suffering. He was right. I did not deserve the good things in this world. Monsters don't get happy endings.


	13. Chapter 13

Bliss POV

I continued to sit on the floor in shock. Earlier the man had ran over the people pf Gotham and laughed about it and here I am trying to have sex with him. I covered my face and cried. My father would be so ashamed of me. How could I let someone like him so close? He was a murderer. The worst, of the worst. Yea, his backstory was sad, but he wasn't that man anymore. He was Joker, a cold blooded killing machine. I got up and turned on the bath. I needed to get clean.

Joker POV

Dammit, but Mr. Pearson was right. I needed to focus on what I was good at. I looked at Liam, they scientist I had left in charge of my little experiments and sighed. He was a good worker, but he had a tendency to be easily seduced.

"I-I didn't know she was going to take the notes on making your Hysteria. She came in and –and she was just so hot. Women like that are never into me! I'm sorry!"

He flailed on the floor sobbing and I just could not give a reason to care. He had one job, okay a little more than one… The point still stands. He had a duty, that's better, a duty to keep watch over the facility and its secrets. He failed. So bad, that the entire city of Gotham has gone to shit. Of all the things I could let go, this was not one of those things. I mean, it's kind of funny in a way. No its not! This is your city and he fucked up. He needs to pay!

I grabbed my head and groaned. I noticed Mr. Pearson take a step back and I knew he was thinking what they were. Liam had to pay for his mistake. This was my city and he destroyed it and now I'd have to clean up the mess. I sighed and kicked Liam over. I never took much pleasure in hurting one of my own, especially one that has been with me for so long. Eh, it is what it is.

"I recommend the children leave the room. Things are about to get messy."

I giggled to myself and smiled when no one made a move for the door.

Liam started screaming like a scared little pig that he was. He messed up and now he had to pay.

I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the chair and the guys restrained him.

"You chose to act like a mutt in heat and caused us a great grievance…. I mean me. Who's us?"

I looked around in confusion. The voices wanted blood and would not shut the fuck up till they got it.

"Now, there's only one way to deal with a horny mutt."

Liam squealed.

My people removed his pants and draws and I looked down to see that old Liam here had some serious package.

"Damn, Liam! I know Hazel had some fun with you."

I leaned in real close and the smell off piss hit my nostrils. I didn't flinch I was used to the smell of fear.

"Tell me. Did you fuck her ass too?"

He was shaking so bad and murmuring I was unable to understand him. So, I slapped him.

"Did you stick your fucking giant penis in her ass, Liam?"

He cried and shook his head.

I sighed.

"Shit, man. You really missed out. She likes big dicks up the ass. I don't know why, but she sure fucking does."

I shrugged and reached out the hand and Mr. Pearson gave me the shears.

Liam eyes widened as realization hit.

"Please no, anything but that! Your gonna cut my dick off-"

"With shears! Yes, Liam I am!"

I shouted back in glee.

Ah, the fear in his face did things for me. I needed to get the release I could not get with Bliss. This would have to do. I admit this was pretty fucked up, but I'm still going to do it.

I took off my shirt and

 **Version 1: Warning! Warning! Skip to the other version if faint of stomach. This scene is really dark!**

I took off my shirt and told everyone to leave. I could feel the heat rising. I needed a release. Once everyone left and the door firmly shut I unzipped my pants to loosen the strain on my dick.

Without further ado, I began cutting Liam's dick off. The shears were a terrible idea, but damn if his screams did not bring me close to the brink. My breath became ragged.

After some yanking and pulling I was finally able to remove Liam's crown. It was really interesting how dicks could get hard the oddest moments. The blood was starting to get everywhere. Liam's screams of pain egged me on and I continued to remove his flesh piece by piece. I felt my cock dripping from the exhilaration of it all. Before long I was down to Liam's base and I licked my lips. I was almost done. Liam was a rarity. Many people tend to faint, but he just couldn't get passed the pain. I was too deep into what I was doing to notice his screams have stopped. I looked up to see that his face had turned blue and I sighed. I looked around and saw pieces of his dick thrown about and blood dripping from my hands to my clothes. I couldn't help myself. I reached into my pants a released myself. I used Liam's blood as lubricant and roughly grabbed my dick and began to stroke quick and hard. It felt so good that could not control my moans. Before I knew it, I was spilling all over Liam's corpse.

"Your right, Mrs. Pearson. A thing like me does not deserve love."

I sighed and went through the other door to get cleaned up. I was disgusting and I knew that, but I still wanted her. I need to stay away from her…You won't be able to. She wants you too.

I looked up and sighed. I walked into the shower still partially clothed and let the searing heat of the water burn my body. I was a monster and monsters don't get happy endings.

 **Version 2:**

I took off my shirt and told everyone to leave. I could feel the heat rising. I needed a release. Once everyone left and the door firmly shut I looked Liam over. It was his fault for being a filthy animal. His actions caused all this, gave Dragon power over me and I needed my vengeance.

Without further ado, I began cutting Liam's dick off. The shears were a terrible idea, but damn if his screams did not bring egg me on. I reveled in suffering, in hearing the sounds of one so deserving being tortured.

After some yanking and pulling I was finally able to remove Liam's crown. It was really interesting how dicks could get hard the oddest moments. The blood was starting to get everywhere. Liam's screams of pain egged me on and I continued to remove his flesh piece by piece. Before long I was down to Liam's base and I licked my lips. I was almost done. Liam was a rarity. Many people tend to faint, but he just couldn't get passed the pain. I was too deep into what I was doing to notice his screams have stopped. I looked up to see that his face had turned blue and I sighed. I looked around and saw pieces of his dick thrown about and blood dripping from my hands to my clothes.

"He didn't last very long"

I sighed and rang the bell for clean up and left through the other door to get cleaned up. I removed the blood soaked clothes and turned the shower on and let the searing heat engulf me. My dick was begging for attention and I indulged. Torturing Liam, only made me hornier. I slowly slide my hand up and down my shaft. I moaned when I squeezed my shaft and began to stroke hard and fast. My balls began to tighten and my toes curled. I placed on hand on the wall and left myself go. The thoughts were silent as we stroked ourselves to release. I angle my dick and spilled at the bottom of the shower and watched as my sperm went down the drain.

"Your right, Mrs. Pearson. A thing like me does not deserve love."

I sighed. I was disgusting and I knew that, but I still wanted her. I need to stay away from her…You won't be able to. She wants you too.

I was a monster and monsters don't get happy endings.


End file.
